Not All What It Seems
by Lucy2903
Summary: Peter pan has been missing for 4 months, no lost boy, Indian, fairy or pirate has seen him. When he crashes onto Captain Hooks ship beaten, bloody and barely conscious Hook takes him. Who assaulted Peter? Why is Hook so nice? What is Peter hiding? Will the mental and physical scars go away? (I don't own anything.) Fluff. The story does get better and my writing too. (on hold)
1. Chapter 1 - Found

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Captain Hooks ship sat still on the water surrounding Neverland. The gentile waves lapped at the side of the rustic boat as the sails swayed in the cool breeze that brushed along the ship, the islands trees swayed side by side in peace. Today it was quite peaceful, no sign of Peter or the lost boys had been spotted and the crew were working away at a steady pace. Smee was paroling the deck watching the men work and Hook was quite happily sitting with a book in his hook and a glass of wine in his hand. Yes Peaceful it was.

 **Hook**

Hook idly sat at his desk and flicked the page of his book which was now looking quite torn up and old. He set the book down and took the bottle of wine and lazily gulped down the rest of it, he was running out of things to do. He had tried going to the island only to have an arrow hit him in the shoulder by a small Indian boy who strolled along the coast with three other boys, he then began to sail the entire outline of Neverland out of boredom then went his books, piano, rum and now his wine. He was bored now and had nothing to do. Peter had not been sighted in three months, wherever the boy was he owed him a lot of fighting when he got back, well if he got back. He began to pull out his journal in which was hidden in a boot which sat at the side of his desk and began to write.

An hour later frantic knocks could be heard banging on the captains door, Hook had been happily shading his sketch of the island when the knocking began and he was not in the slightest mood for company so he waved them off ,by waved he meant shouting an assortment of curses and threats which should not be repeated by young children. The knocking persisted although and became even more frantic as another set of hands joined in the knocking.

"Smee what the hell do ya' want!"

He stamped over to the door and pulled it back. To say he was shocked by the scene in which stood before him would be an understatement, he was bloody flabbergasted! Horrified! Revolted!

Here the short plump man stood covered in crimson red blood and his face showed panic, Billy (the youngest pirate on the ship) stood beside him and he too shared the same expression of Smee, his body was also covered in blood too but in his arms lay a small child with matted hair who was heavily bleeding out.

"C-captain sir um Peter pan sir h-he he um" Billy stuttered while gesturing to the boy and trembling.

Hook had not said a word. Peter lay limp in Billy's arms and if he were to be completely honest, he didn't recognize the child. He fought down the bile that was rising in his throat and stepped aside to let the men in.

"Captain we just found him like this" Billy insisted in a strong Irish accent as Smee lay a towel on the bed. Billy carefully lay Peter down on the bed and waited for orders.

"Smee, get your kit to patch him up, Billy, help im'" They both rushed off and slammed the door behind them as they ran.

Hook lay his hand on the top of the boys head and moved it down to feel his forehead, he was running quite a fever and his face was scrunched in pain. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was concerned for the child. I mean if a child who had been missing for three months and was currently covered in his own blood and shabby brown pants. Yes, Hook was a cold man but he was not entirely heartless, even to his arch enemy.

Billy and Smee came rushing through the door with bandages, medicine and sewing equipment, they had rum too and quickly set abut removing his clothes, well the term rags were more appropriate. They stripped him down to his underwear and stopped, angry red scars and deep purple bruises engulfed the boys body. Hook was physically sick and had to leave the room.

He stood on deck and watched as three men wiped the deck which had a blood splatter on, another as taking down a mast which had been ripped and had blood also dripping down. Some of his crew were brave enough to glance up at him but quickly looked away, they knew not to mess with him right now.

Smee slowly came out the door and stood just behind his captain as Hook gave him the signal he could talk.

"Captain s-sir we s-topped the bleeding and he will h-heal as long as he is w-wa-rm and safe" He trembled.

"Come on Smee, out with it. I know there is something else" Hook could see the mans uneasiness and could positively feel there was something else.

"Sir I don't think its a c-conversation t-t-to have out here"

Hook simply walked into his quarters where he could see Billy tending to Peter he quickly headed to his desk where he sat waiting for Smee who took his time closing and locking the door before scurrying over.

"I f-found w-when I was w-ashing hi-m that he was"

"Out with it!" He had enough of his mumbling and now he just wanted a straight answer.

"Peter has been raped" Billy spoke up. Those words brought Hook to look at Billy then to rest on Peter. God.

"Get out." It was barely a whisper but both men heard and began to get out of their captains cabin.

Hook had not touched the boy since he felt his forehead, yes he hated Peter for cutting off his hand and he was gladly going to kill Peter, hurt him. But now he couldn't even bring himself to touch the boy. All of the boys innocence had been stripped and Hook now feared the damage inflicted on the boy.

He moved and sat on the bed next to the boy, he was wearing one of Hooks nightshirts (not that he had minded, he had left it before he was sick.) Resting a hand on the boys blonde locks he closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

 **Hi**

 **Hope this was better than the last one, I will be uploading every Saturday-Sunday.**

 **Thank you for reading and I know it was quite dark.**

 **Don't worry we will de other characters and Peters experience.**

 **Bear with me!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, love to see peoples opinion and would like to know what you think and you can send suggestions for what you would like to see.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Lucy**

 **xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Different

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Hook**

He lifted his eyelids and stared out in front of him, just thinking about the day. It had been so hectic. No words could describe it. He stood up and opened his window which was directly at the side of his queen sized bed and stared out into the setting sun, the calmness of the ocean was relaxing to his tired muscles. He sighed and strolled over to his desk and collapsed into his chair, he took out his journal and began to write everything that happened. He poured his heart onto the page and ended up sheading quite a few tears.

It was dark by the time Hook finally allowed himself rest, he had gotten himself changed and was now lying in his nightdress on one side of the bed he was currently sharing. The boy had not moved yes except for his gentile breaths which rose his chest. It would be unlikely he would wake up tomorrow, maybe the day after. Or he hoped, it would mean giving the boy just some more peace for he would wake up in a world of pain.

"Goodnight Peter" he muttered while brushing his hand once more through his curly hair, he turned over and blew out the candle which illuminated the room and plunged it into darkness. His eyelids slipped closed and he allowed sleep to overcome him but not before placing a hand on Peter's chest. It would just be to check if he died in his sleep.

Hook rose from sleep quite late, the sun was already approaching it's high noon point which told him it was around 1:30 in the afternoon. He reached up and stretched his muscles to wake them all while looking for any signs of Peter waking: there was none.

He walked into his bathroom and began his daily routine of shaving and tying his raven hair into a ponytail before dressing and headed out to show his appearance with his crew, if he did not he could be thought lazy by his crew and cause an uproar which would be bad with him having an injured shoulder and his enemy unconscious on his bed. He began ordering round and sailed for around and hour before he became hungry and allowed one of his crew to take the wheel. His heels clipped together as he walked along deck and entered his cabin, his food was sat on his desk still steaming hot thanks to Smee and Billy sat on his bed changing Peters bandages. Hook sat down without a word and began eating without even acknowledging Billy or Peter.

"He should be awake soon" Billy spoke in a soft voice, lifting his head to speak to his captains face. Hook hummed in return, his eyes were trained on Peter as if he was waiting for him to suddenly spring up and begin talking. He focused back on eating and Billy left the captain to his thoughts.

His day continued normally:, he charted his maps, finished reading his books and got in time for a bath and another shave. He was quite tired and was in his nightgown by 10:00 and asleep not long after.

It was about 3:00 in the morning when he woke again, at first it was faint rustlings of the bed sheets but then groans of pain and agony began to echo through the room was when Hook awoke and became aware of what had happened: Peter was awake and in pain. Hook shot out of bed and quickly lit a candle to illuminate the room as he rushed to Peters side who had his eyes screwed tightly shut ad was biting his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain. He rushed from the boy to the door and began shouting for Billy and Smee who quickly came running. They all rushed back into the room to see Peter trying to stand but his knees buckled in which Hook caught him from falling by picking him up. Peter was hyperventilating as Billy and Smee ran around useless. Hook had had enough and screamed for them to get out as Peter still tried to escape his arms.

"Peter. Stop" He said lowly while using a calm tone and almost instantly Peter stilled in his arms and bowed his head so he was not looking in his face and Hook tilted his chin so the boy was looking up at him and could almost see how much fear the boy harvested for him ; never had the boy shown so much weakness and fear in combat even when he was pinned by his hook and you could just feel it washing off of him in waves by the way his body was so rigid. He released the boys face and instantly the boy's eyes found his metal hook which was hanging low at his side.

"I am not going to hurt you, boy. You need to relax and I'll get you some medicine to relieve you pain."

"Thank you, sir." Peter spoke with a horse voice and at those words it shocked him to no end : the old Peter would never have called him sir, he could barely manage captain. Still he shook the feeling and gently put Peter on the bed and went to the box Smee had carried in and reached for some pain relief which he had taken when his hand was cut off and poured a decent amount onto a spoon before giving it to the boy who dryly swallowed. It unnerved him to no end how the boy was simply staring out in front of him and had not moved and inch.

"Peter, h-how are you feel?" he wavered, he knew full well he stuttered but he didn't want to repeat himself. The boy had barely acknowledged his question or Hook at all until he spoke out a simple answer...

"Dead."

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **Thank you for the reviews, they really make my day!**

 **So, I decided to upload like two days earlier because I had a good day and I was finished so... I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please keep reviewing, reading and following I'll see you soon.**

 **Lucy**

 **xxx**

 **P.S. I would love to hear your opinion on this chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Depressing

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Hook**

How do you react to that? A boy no older than 12 saying he felt dead inside?

How, you ignore it he concluded as he pretended to ignore the boy long enough to call for Smee and Billy and explain for them what to do and grabbed the red coat and hat before escaping the room and taking the wheel as The Jolly Roger set sail on the darkening sea.

The Jolly Roger had sailed for a while for the sun was hitting the 5:00 mark before things started to worsen - panic began to take the ship as a hysterical Smee came rushing out with his small circular glasses almost falling off his nose his shirt untucked and tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

" T-the b-b-boys hysterical! H-He j-j"

"Stop talking Get your ass in the room." He spoke blankly and without expression or tone.

He growled at the man when he didn't respond fast which made him flinch and direct his gaze to the deck before stomping off to his bedroom. Peter was being bounced in Billy's arms as he cried and the older stared around the room looking for something to do to figure out how to stop him from crying. Hook briskly walked over to stand towering over Billy before roughly taking the boy from the teenager and pushing him back slightly with his left foot. Peter was still crying but not as bad as before however, his two crew members stood staring at the ground awkwardly. The tension was crisp and hung heavily over their heads as the only sounds were Peters dying hiccups.

"What happened" he asked calmly while wiping Peters tear streamed face with a handkerchief.

"We were cleaning up the room and seeing as though his clothes were all sweaty I tried to get him to change and he started screaming and crying then tried to run so I grabbed him and he knocked Smee in the face when he panicked" Billy answered quietly who stared guiltily towards Peter who had his head resting on the captains shoulder.

Hook sighed and looked over at the boy "Billy, he was scared and Smee, it was an accident I'm sure he didn't mean to kick you."

"Smee go get some food for the boy, Billy drop the anchor" he said quite softly, while they got to work he settled into his desk seat and sighed. He wished things were simple again, just him and Peter fighting every day now it's so confusing.

"S-sir?" Peters small voice brought him from his thoughts as he glanced down at the boy who sifted his gaze away, "S-sir h-have you s-se-en Tinkerbell um... or the Lost Boys."

"No Peter, I haven't" he replied

"They were here when you first disappeared and asked, well attacked the ship and demanded I let you go even though I didn't have a clue where you were either. I had scared the off and had been told they went to the Indian tribe. I have no idea where any are now, sorry."

"Thank you, sir"

Peter calling him sir unsettled him to no end. It just made him see a once happy and strong willed boy been broken down to a quiet and to be completely honest quite a depressing boy.

"You don't have to call me sir, Peter. Just call me Hook or James." Truth is he never lets anyone use his real name, he just didn't want to be called sir.

"Ok... James" He smiled at that because it didn't sound like a monotone voice. At that moment Smee entered with a tray with two bowls of soup and placed it down in front of them.

"Thank you Mr Smee" Peter spoke in a small voice

"Ya' very welcome laddie" He smiled at the boy and Peter gave a weak smile that looked forced but the old man said nothing. Hook handed the boy a spoon and they began to eat in silence, they finished their dinner when cannon fire erupted making both Peter and Hook jump, he quickly took the boy from his lap and set him on his feet and headed out the door.

"What the bloody hell is goin' on out ere'" he shouted.

5 lost boys stood with swords, spears and bows in their hands and were surrounded by his crew.

"Peter!" Curly shouted and looked straight past Hook at the thin child standing in the doorway...

* * *

Sorry it's short.

Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading, following and please leave reviews.

Bye!

Lucy

xxx


	4. Chapter 4 - Violence

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Hook**

All of the boys stood motionless and just stared at each other, it was almost like they were studying one another. A particularly strong gust of wind brushed chilly air passed all of them and it seemed Peter snapped out of his daze, his lips parted as he released a cocky grin and a look came to his eyes similar to before as he rushed forward and pulled them all into a group hug. The Lost Boys were cheering and chanting Peter's name happily and full of enthusiasm.

"Peter were ya' been mate" Nibs, the oldest at the age of 12 spoke up and he could almost feel Peter flinch.

"Sorry, lads went exploring some of the islands and found some more pirates, I just had to have a good few rounds with them"

"Why, didn't ya' invite us?" the twins asked looking up hopefully

"Sorry boys" Peter replied. None of his pirates had moved an inch, they were just staring between Peter and him as if asking him when he will begin fighting. The air became thick and tense with the position they were all put in, even the innocent boys were starting o recognize it...

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock_

It made Hooks head practically scream danger, he stared at his silver hook and met his dark blue eyes to Peter's own and it was if Peter was telling him to make a move. He could feel Peters eyes boring into him in an silent conversation, waiting for him to take action. Snapping out of his daze he turned to Smee who stood directly behind him, he had heard the crock too and was clearly shaking with fear although he didn't make a move yet because he wanted to see what peter would do. How would he react? Would he attack or run?

 **Peter**

I could feel Hooks glare on my back, it contained no malice or his usual hate although held something entirely different : Curiosity. How I would manage to fight I did not know ; I could feel every sharp tug of my wounds and feared if I move they would rip in which the boys would see and although accustomed to seeing blood any they seen had belonged to the pirates, seeing their leader bleed could have some undesirable consequences.

"Peter, look the codfish is afraid of the big bad crock!" Curly mocked and the other boys laughed.

He himself could feel the captain trying to force down his anger, anyone would if embarrassed by a juvenile boy. With all his effort he quickly sidestepped and elbowed an unsuspecting pirate in the face taking his sword, this triggered a domino effect as both lost boys and pirates clashed swords and began duelling.

TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK...

The ocean crashed against the Jolly Roger as the croc continued to circle the pirate ship as Smee ran helplessly across the ship while dodging incoming daggers and slashes of swords although did not stop until he reached the stairs to the top deck.

All of the pirates were duelling on the bottom deck and to busy to notice their captain and Peter Pan : worst enemies, not fighting. They had long since stopped as they both felt mentally and physically drained.

 **Hook**

Peter was panting heavily in front of him and grasping his hip bone firmly in his small hand with his head was slightly bowed and panting heavily. The boy looked ready to topple over any minute and with the effort used to merely stand and lack of sustenance he was surprised he could even support what little weight he had.

He too shared similar characteristics, his dark ebony hair was slightly blocking his vision as he peered down at the boy, his dark eyes focused on the boy as he too panted out thick hot breaths. His shoulder had not fully healed since the Indians attack and the stitches that still resided in his shoulder blade gave a slight tug at his every breath.

"Peter..." Hook panted, "Are.. y-you alright?"

Peter gave no verbal confirmation although merely shook his head as a sign of no and to be honest he wasn't surprised , the boy was swaying now and looked ready to faint.

"Peter..."

Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumps forward, hitting the deck. The fighting stops entirely ; all eyes are on Peter.

"Peter?" Curly calls, it sounds panicked.

All of The Lost Boys look lost, they don't seem to understand. All eyes are on him so he does the only thing he could...

"Pan is ours!"

The pirated cheer and clap while the boys just look devastated.

"Billy, throw the boys in the brig, shackle them to the wall. Peter's mine."

The boys were dragged off kicking and screaming although he took no notice, his attention switched to Peter who still lay flat on the deck. Blood was coming through the nightshirt he had allowed the boy to wear and his matted hair clung to his head. Hook reached forward and pulled the boy into his arms so he sat on his hip with his head on his shoulder ; after deeming it comfortable he pointed at Smee who was picking up stray daggers and the man dropped all of them in his hands to scurry over to Hook and follow behind as they all enter Hooks' quarters...

* * *

Hi,

sorry for the long wait my computer got a virus so I had to send it to a shop. :(

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please keep commenting and sharing you advice and thoughts.

Thank you

Lucy

xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5 - Past and Present

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 ** _WARNINING PLEASE AKNOWLEDGE BEFORE BEGINNING - _**

**_The writing in italic is important to the story although does contain adult themes, if you do not want to read about this please skip and there is an explanation of what happened in less detail. I cannot leave this out as it provides reasons for some of the actions and reasons for why someone acts a way._**

 ** _Thank you._**

* * *

 _Bleary eyes blinked into awareness and slowly began to focus._ _It was dark and gloomy ; he could hear the clanks of iron surrounding him rocking back and forth. The ground was unsteady and made gentile movements of rocking._

 _The air was so thick and sultry it was like an illness to his lungs with every breath and sandpaper to his nose : quite horrid._

 _The room was just as bad as the smell, with thick metal chains attached to the roof and only a small candle sitting on a small wooden stool being the only furniture in the room._

 _Panic overtook his body as although the humid temperature shivers racked his body, his breath quickened and his shoulders jerked with each breath. He became aware at the cool metal clinging to his right ankle which lead to the wall behind. His distress only increased as he heard the sound of leather boots on wooden floorboards getting closer to the door in which encased him, the sound of keys jangled and a heavy bolt clicking assaulted his ears. His breath quickened and cerulean eyes widened in anticipation._

 _"Well boy, it seems yer' awake" The tone was heavy and it was clear this man was Irish._

 _The mans body was bulky and seemed to carry a thick layer of fat, his legs were stocky yet he towered over the boy. His face was vile with missing teeth and many yellow and rotting. His eyes had caved in slightly and had a look that gave an uneasy feeling despite the hazel brown colour. His hair looked greasy and unwashed and only looked worse with his dark black hair. The clothing was just as awful as his looks, he wore a cream tunic which was buttoned down revealing greying chest hair and a tattoo of what looked to be an anchor drenched in blood with a skull as the hoop ; the tunic was joined by baggy brown pants and a matching darker brown belt as well as a deep blood red overcoat. Hidden slightly behind the overcoat was a large sword and three throwing knives as well as a pistol at his back. He was truly vile._

 _The boy scooted back from the man towering over him in fear although that only seemed to encourage him further as his grin only widened and a low rumble was released._

 _As if to taught him even more the man held a small silver key just in front before turning and slowly locking the door at an agonizingly slow rate in which ony increased the boys fear. The pirate once again turned to meet the boy only to attach the key to a chain which hung round his neck._

 _"My, my little one, aren't you a bonny lad"_

 _The pirate reached out and lay a hand on the boys soft cheek before slowly stroking it. His hand was clammy and rough and it only resulted in the boy flinching away to which the pirate replied,_

 _"Ah no little one, don't squirm. No one likes a wriggler."_

 _The grin only broadened._

 _The boy tried to move away once again but he couldn't move any further when his back came into contact with the hard wall behind. His eyes darted around the room searching for an exit but the only way out was the door which was locked._

 _The man continued advance with a hand still held out in front reaching for the boy._

 _"Now, now if you be a good little boy maybe I'll make this more, what's the word? Enjoyable."_

 _Another chuckle erupted form the man as he moved even closer to the boy, so close their faces almost touched. The pirate seemed to inspect the boy, take in all of his features._

 _"I haven't had a boy as pretty as you in a long time..."_

 _The boy merely shivered and clenched his hands into fists._

 _"I'll quite enjoy ruining you."_

 _Cerulean eyes widened in horror and a high pitched scram left his throat as the man pulled his ankle forward s he was sitting in his lap. Sharp teeth gnawed at pale flesh peeking from the boys white shirt. The scream only encouraged the man._

 _"So, little one does have a voice!"_

 _The man continued his assault until a thick British accent screamed "Get away, you monster!"_

 _A sharp blow was landed on the pirates face and he toppled back with the force of the blow, the boy tried to remove the key from the pirates neck although a sharp jab at his stomach sent him to the ground coughing._

 _"Why you little runt!"_

 _The pirate was on his feet once again with anger burning in his eyes, he towered over the boy and landed another sharp kick to his ribs, and another and another._

 _"This... will teach... you... you little shit!"_

 _The boy cried out in pain as a blow was landed on his face, tears streamed down his eyes as the assault continued. After many more kicks the man deemed it enough so he turned and unlocked the door, once again mocking him before the man spit on the boy and slammed the door._

 _The boy continued to cry out in agony as blood stained his clothes, tears continued to hit the deck and the pain was still there._

 _Peter pan lay on the deck and gave in to the pain, allowing the darkness to claim him._

* * *

 **Hook**

"Peter, Peter are you there?" Hook called

Peter sat staring out the window with a bowl of soup in hand, unmoving.

"Peter..."

Small hands relaxed and the bowl dropped onto the desk he was eating at, his eyes began to fill with tears his breathing quickened and a hand rose to clutch at his chest.

"Peter, calm down. You need to calm down." Hook told him in an soft voice.

Blue eyes landed on darker blue as the captain took in a deep breath, Peter followed. This continued for five more minutes until the boy had stopped panicking and his heart rate had slowed until it was at a steady speed. Hook took out a handkerchief he always kept on himself and wiped away some of the stray tears moving down his face. He then proceeded to pull the boy onto his lap and simply rock him back and forth.

"Smee" Hook called softly

The old man appeared at the door and tripped over a navy blue rug on his way,

"Smee, bring me one of the sleeping medicines for Peter."

With that the man took off into Hooks bathroom and returning with a small vile which still sat from when Hook was plagued with nightmares. The old man handed his captain the bottle and watched as the man took it to Peter's mouth and the boy swallowed before it was returned to Smee. Hook returned to rocking in the chair and bringing his one hand to run down the boys back until he was finally asleep.

"Goodnight, Peter Pan."

* * *

 **For anyone that skipped the 1st part what happened was a pirate tried to rape Peter although the boy kicked him but was beaten in return.**

 **I don't know how to put it any nicer than that.**

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **Thank you for staying with this story, I have just had my last day of school so I couldn't upload with finishing tests and all of that.**

 **Sorry for the long wait but for now I have time off so I'll be able to write more.**

 **I hope you are still reading and once again comments and reviews are always welcomed.**

 **Once again Thank you**

 **Bye!**

 **Lucy**

 **xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Piano

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Hook**

It had long passed midnight in Neverland and The Jolly Roger slowly rocked with the calming waves of the ocean like a rocking chair. A gentle breeze entered through an open window of the captain's quarters. Hook sat writing away in his journal at his desk.

Peter had been asleep for quite a long time now, around seven hours and yet still slept on under the medicines control.

He's different, thought Hook, the once cocky boy who challenged him to duels and cut off his hand was no longer here but left an outer shell of his past self, his enemy had truly left those months ago and for all he knew, he was dead. The months Peter had been away had obviously been hell. Physically Peter had weakened and he had become much thinner, almost tipping into anorexic. Panic attacks cursed the boy now, obviously a traumatic past to come to terms with too. The psychological issues were worse than physical scars, he seemed to suffer from hysteria ; all the signs were there and it was only proved by the way he spaced out at dinner. To say he was not scared was a lie, for he knew he was. Hook feared the boy he could very well go insane and yet he was sticking around. He didn't know why but there was a certain pull to the boy... a reason he didn't turn him away but he didn't know what : frustrating.

(For anyone that wondered why I said hysteria and not a term like PTSD, it's because they sometimes referred PTSD to hysteria in the 1800's.)

Hook put his pen down and began to tidy up the stacks of paper which where splayed on his desk, he was intent on getting some sleep while he could. He tucked everything into the draws and undressed in his bathroom. He began blowing the candles out which lit up the room when he heard it, crying.

Peter was crying out in his sleep, tears were running down his face and the blankets were twisted at his waist.

"No! Please... don't... please... please no..."

He was pleading? Why?

This unnerved Hook so he began to wake up the boy, like lightning the boy's eyes shot open and he shuffled back from Hook, eyes still pouring out fat, wet tears.

Hook stared at Peter as the tears continued to fall, he scurried back thought Hook. He needs to learn to trust me.

With a soft tone Hook began addressing the crying boy " Peter... what was your nightmare about?" He only received a shake signalling no from Peter.

"Are you alright?" Another shake of his head... no.

"Come here Peter, I would like to show you something my mother showed me" His tone was more gentile, almost like how a mother speaks to her children.

This time Peter edged forward so he sat in front of Hook and received a smile from the pirate captain, not like his smirks or grins but a genuine smile.

Hook took the smaller hand and lead him over to the piano and sat down with Peter at his side, he began playing an old song which sounded like a lullaby.

"My mother would play this every night before I went to bed, she would say it kept away nightmares and I can tell you, every night she played it and I never got a nightmare." Hook explained.

Peter seemed fascinated with his hook and hand, how they darted across the keys with quick precision. It was relaxing listening to the pirate play, the song reminded him of his own mother.

Hook ended the song and watched as Peter's closed eyes slowly opened and he released a yawn, Hook picked the boy up again and placed him on his hip and strode over to the open window where they both stared out.

"It's beautiful at night" Peter spoke unsurely.

"Yes it is, a pretty prison at that. I could have been stuck in worse places." Hook sighed

"Sorry." Peter sighed

"What for?"

"I'm sorry the island took you, if I could release you I would. The island doses not want you to go."

"What do you mean the island?"

"The island is living, it holds magic of fairies and there must always be a human to control it, if not it will explode onto the real world and magic will go to normal life. That is why there is no time and why we are all stuck."

Hook pulled Peter closer to him and continued to stare out the window.

"How long have we been here?" Hook asked.

"We have spent no time, no one ages here because time does not exist, it's like a separate reality but in the real world it is now 1856, so it has been twenty six years."

Hook's eyes widened, he would be fifty back in the real world."

"Peter, how old would you be in the real world?"

"Thirty-seven." Peter answered.

It was strange to think how they had all not aged a day for the past two decades, England would be so different now.

Peter let out another yawn from where his head was now resting on Hook's shoulder, his eyes began blinking and he tried to keep them open. Hook noticed and took Peter over to the bed and slowly lowered him down into the blankets and ticked him in, he laced hand in the wavy blonde curls and run his hand through affectionately. Things really do change over time.

Hook walked round and got into the other side and turned away from Peter, just as he was about to blow out the last candle he felt a hand grab his nightshirt sleeve and tug, he turned and was faced with a warm smile.

"Thank you, James."

The boy let go and closed his eyes as Hook blew out the candle and his own smile worked it's way onto his own face.

"Goodnight, Peter."

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **Thank you for staying with me although I regrettably inform I will be going away for two weeks so the chances of being able to upload another chapter is very low.**

 **However, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and stay with it Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Lucy**

 **xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 - Thought

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Hook**

Slowly his eyes blinked open and greeted the sun which entered through the open windows, rolling over Hook slowly stretched and released the tension in his muscles. He moved his arm down and brushed it upon another body which was much smaller and thinner than his own : Peter. Hook sat up and stretched once more releasing a yawn ; he stood by the bed and looked down at the boy, his mouth was slightly open with blonde waves dripping onto the pillow and on his forehead. James placed a hand on Peter's shoulder to shake him awake before remembering last night, he slowly withdrew his hand and turned away from the boy intent on getting dressed and shaving.

The boy still slept on while Hook readied himself, pulling off his nightwear he slipped on a plain white shirt with the initials JH standing prominent in black thread on his left breast next he slipped on a dark red waistcoat with brown polished buttons. He moved the nightshirt into a drawer and folded it neatly with the rest and proceeded to dress by opening the one underneath, he chose a pair of dark brown trousers and quickly fastened the button while picking his favourite black belt which sat on the top of the chest of drawers with a small silver and red box and a silver crusted iron mirror. He fastened the belt around his waist and took off to his bathroom.

Unlike most ships he had an adjoining bathroom, his quarters were much bigger although the bathroom was small and modest - It was quite narrow with a porcelain bathtub at the end and a small oak counter with a small bowl resting on - a large mirror also hung on the wall behind the counter. Just behind the door there was a small wall with a shelf of clean towels and more ceramic bowls decorated by small navy flowers connected by swirls. A large chest also sat in the small area of behind the door holding dirty clothing. The only decoration was a small blue rug which went the length of the bath to the small toilet which sat next to the counter. It reminded him dearly of his mother, the china kept I the bathroom was always on display in her house : small china teacups and ornate porcelain bowls beautifully decorated with flowers and colourful butterflies.

James entered the bathroom and picked a china jug from the shelf, it already contained water although it was cold. He set it by the side of the porcelain bowl and retrieved his shaving equipment and quickly applied the shaving gel before brushing his razor to clear away the gel. As he shaved he thought of his mother, her kind brown eyes and beautiful smile. She would have loved Peter, she always smiled as babies in prams passed in the streets _'the picture of innocence'_ she would say _'naïve and ignorant'_ back then James did not understand although now he understood perfectly. She enjoyed the youthful ignorance which blocked out the harshness and truth which came with maturity and for as long as she could she kept James blind and in the dark to it. Only after meeting Peter Pan did he now understand those words she would tell him when babies pass by, Peter had been the definition of innocence and youth until it was mercilessly stripped from him - _'Tainted, infected, stained' -_ now fit the boy.

Blood trickled down his chin as the razor cut a little too deep, he dabbed it softly with one of the cloths piled on the shelf and looked at his reflection, his eyes held dark circles and his once sharp eyes now seemed tired and weary. Being a pirate was far from easy so having dark circles and weary eyes were not uncommon for may pirates although if a pirates eyes held weakness they often met their end. Hook was always careful with how he acted around his crew for many held too much venom and malice for their own good, they hungered for blood and at the first sign of weakness they would happily kill their captain. Hook was always careful for this reason, only a few of his crew could be truly trusted and even then it was very few.

As if on cue a small but hasty knock echoed throughout the cabin from the large wooden door, Hook hastily pulled on his right boot before striding idly over to the door and unlocked it with the iron key which rested in the lock.

Smee entered the cabin and waited for his captain to lock the door and allow him to speak before he opened his mouth, for he knew his captain liked his privacy and the tranquillity which was rare on a pirate ship. Hook waved his hand dismissively and lazily strode past the old man to sit at his desk.

"G-good mornin' s-sir" Smee stuttered, an annoying habit he had picked up on another ship which had unfortunately never faded.

Hook didn't reply although waved his hand once again as a signal for the man to place the tray which he held on the desk. It held a small cup filled with black coffee resting on a saucer and a small plate of steaming porridge as well as shining silverware at the side of the bowl. James took a gulp of the black coffee which instantly restored his sense of awareness, the steaming bitterness was a good remedy for getting rid of tiredness.

Smee didn't wait for a dismissal before he slowly turned and walked up to the bed to observe Peter, the sheet was now rested at the boys ankles and revealed healing scars on the back of his legs and redness on his ankles, Smee began to inspect the boy as the boy slept and James ate. Hooks eyes never strayed from the old man, although he trusted the man with his life and Peter's he was still always cautious, if the boy were to awaken his reaction could be unwanted.

"He's healin' sir, got a lot a scars mind but nothing a bit a sun an' stitches cant fix. Ay the boy will live cap'n." Smee told with fondness. The man had a habit of being too soft, especially to children. He himself reminded the Pirate of a doting grandfather, only kind words and funny tales of the child's parents. Smee was took kind to be a bloodthirsty and malicious pirate.

Smee once again turned towards the captain and stood at the end of the desk as Hook finished his breakfast.

"What do we do 'bout ta' lost boys Peter's goin' to ask and keepin' c-children down there is 'ardly good for them" Smee spluttered.

Hook had allowed the young boys down in the brig to clear from his mind, keeping them down there was pointless and unproductive. As a pirate he would be expected to kill them and his crew would certainly agree with this logic even if he didn't.

"Forget them for now" Hook replied, "Leave them down there, give them water if you have to or some of the stale bread but you are right, Peter will ask so if he asks just tell him the truth." Hook guzzled down the rest of the coffee and placed it on the tray. " Tell him that they will be released." Before Smee could answer of reply Hook raised out of his chair and strode to the door and unlocked it.

"Watch him, Smee." James ordered before he opened the door and closed it behind himself leaving Smee in the silent cabin.

 **Peter**

The first think he saw when he opened his eyes was Smee ; The man was sitting on a chair by his bedside. He sat in one of Hook's leather chairs with a smile on his face and was humming away to himself, he held what looked like a white shirt and seemed to be sewing on the sleeves. Peter slowly sat up and stretched, the bed creaked with the shift of weight and Smee jumped in shock, dropping the needle.

"My! Ya scared me Peter. Tell me if ya wake up lad im not as young as a used to be." Smee told, putting a hand on his heart to emphasize.

"Are ya hungry lad? Cos I can fetch ya somethin' if yer are."

"No thank you, Mr Smee." Peter replied, "Although could you tell me the time?"

Smee chuckled at his manners, never before had he even thought a boy of Peter's age would have manners never mind the mischievous troublemaker he had grow to know but still he smiled and told him

"It's quarter to one, an' ya don't need to call me Mr laddie, just call me Smee."

Peter stretched his arms upwards once again to release the tension, he pulled back the layers of sheets and relished in the feel of the soft cotton white sheets be pulled along his warm bare legs. Slowly he hung his legs over the side of the bed and lowered his feet onto the cold wooden floors, Smee still stood tying a knot in the thread to end his work on the shirt while his own nightshirt hung down to his ankles and dripped off of one shoulder. Smee chuckled at the boy as he almost tripped over the carpet to get the rest of the nightshirt from the blankets.

"Laddie, the capn's asked me to fix yer up some clothes, a was wonderin' if ya think this wud fit yer?" He asked while holding up the plain white shirt questioningly.

"I- have some shorts too for ya too laddie, sorry but ya old clothin' was too torn for me ta fix so I did a bit a sewin' to some of Billy's old clothes so a hope they fit."

Peter was shocked. He was utterly astounded, to think the man would take the time to make him some clothes... he was completely dumbfounded. Didn't the ma remember it was _his_ fault they couldn't go back to the human realm? That it was he who taunted and teased them every day about being stuck here? Did he not even realize he was the one who cut off his beloved captains hand? He was so confused. Why be so kind to him?

What Peter didn't realize was he was speaking out loud, the man heard every word but did not frown or look upon him in anger at the reminder but with a smile of fondness and kindness in the brown eyes.

"Lad, ya hafta understand I don't hate ya, yea ya hurt my capn' and teased us but afta seein' you in th condition ya were when ya came and ya are now a-a don't think a could hate ya my boy." Smee looked upon him with pity, " Ya just a lad, Peter. I don't hold grudges am too old for tha' now never mind hate a boy who likely as no idea what es doin'. So don't ya worry lad, just get dressed while ol Smee get ya some grub" He finished.

Smee slowly walked over to the chair he had been resting on and pulled off a pair of dark brown shorts with a pair of matching suspenders attached while he also held the white shirt to complete the outfit.

"Now laddie, while you dress ol Smee is gonna go get ya some food, ya must be famished by now." The man told him before handing him the set of clothes, he watched the old man walk to the door and produce a small key before unlocking the door and leaving. He heard the bolt lock him in again before he began to undress.

He slowly undid the three buttons at the top of the nightdress which left half of his chest open and on display, the cool air from the window left shivers on his bare skin s he carefully unshed the clothing and dropped it to the floor. He saw a large full body mirror that sat in the corner next to a dresser and looked into it, his body reflected back. He was littered with pulsing red scars all over his body, dark bruises also decorated him. While inspecting he acknowledged that a lot of the smaller scars were fading slightly with the time that had passed, although the ugliest one still throbbed painfully in contrast to his pale skin. It was a long deep knife line that lead from his collar bone all the way down to the hem of his underwear which he stood in, it was deep and had slightly shallower scars marking his ribs, they were attached. Every rib had been outlined and displayed the his thin frame, Peter felt ashamed, he was once completely bare. Not even a bruise marked him but now... he looked horrid but he did not dare turn to see his back, that probably looked worse.

Pushing away his shame she slowly pulled on the dress shirt and carefully buttoned it until all of the scars were covered, the shirt was slightly too big but otherwise fit perfectly and covered his scarred body well. Next he pulled on the shorts which too fit well and buttoned them while he pulled the suspenders over his shoulders, they applied a slight pressure but luckily he had no scars on his shoulders and it didn't dig in enough to press onto the bruise. He tucked in the shirt just as he heard the door unlock, he expected to see Smee enter but instead he was greeted with the sight of his boys...

"Peter-"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **Thank you to everyone who is still following and im sorry for the delay, as I told you in the last chapter I went on holiday with my family and I couldn't upload... But! I hope this chapter is better and its longer than before, I just got advised to add more detail... probably went a bit overboard ( pun not intended )but I hope this revealed some ideas of Hook and his family and how he and his ship function. Anyway sorry for the delay I know im terrible and my excuses probably sound fake but I promise they aren't, I really did go on holiday and I wanted to spend some time with my family since my sister came and usually she is at uni so... I hope you understand. I have found that sad events help me write this so hopefully my sadness makes this better so I can relate to the characters more... sorry im babbling. That was dark... SORRY!**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **...**

* * *

 **NOTE FOR SANS WIFE:**

 **Now I know you said you didn't want more detail but I asked some other people on my Archive of our own account and they said they would like it so I went with the majority. Thank you for answering though.**

* * *

 **Please review and favourite and follow im not sure I can keep a schedule so now there is none and if you have any advice or ideas for the story then please put them forward and it could end up being slipped in, don't be shy!**

 **Bye**

 **Lucy**

 **xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 - Pirate

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Peter**

 **"** Peter-" Curly cried joyously but was pushed to the side as Nibs stepped in front.

"-C'mon we can get out now, we got out on our own let's go kick some pirates ass!" Nibs finished and punched a fist up into the air rousing the rest of them to cheer a chorus of ' _Yea_ '.

Peter only stood there stunned. He was frozen still and felt his body stiffen and his stitched pull uncomfortably tight. Seeing that Peter wasn't as excited as them the boys quickly realised something was wrong, the enthusiastic smiles quickly dropped into small frowns. They all leaned forward and stared at Peter questioningly, they didn't understand what was wrong because Peter had never acted like this before, it was scary.

Forcing himself to breathe Peter inhaled a ragged breath and forced himself to relax, his muscles which had been tense and rigid slowly became relaxed as he continued to breathe in deeply ; the stitches which caused much of the pain he felt also began to lessen as he relaxed, as he did this the boys still stared confused as to what was happening.

It scared them that Peter was acting like this as it had never happened before and they didn't understand why. Peter had never scared them before, at least not like this any time he had it was just hiding behind a tree and jumping out and even then he had laughed after... not now though, what was wrong?

"Peter... what's wrong?" Curly questioned nervously he reached forward to place a hand on Peter's shoulder and quickly retracted as Peter became tense again and flinched away.

"Peter..." Nibs began apprehensively, "Peter, ya scaring the boys... stop it, it's just us-"

"-Don't ya trust us?" One of the twins finished but quickly scurried behind the other, tail in his hands.

Peter blinked once more and stared at the boys in front of him, his boys stood huddled in a small group hiding behind Curly and Nibs who were staring nervously at him. He didn't know what to do he could shout for James but at the cost of his best friends and brothers or he could go with them at the cost of his protection that he knew he needed. Running through the woods would slow him down too so it was likely the pirates would chase them into the forest and catch them and how would they even get to land? Flying? That was a... difficult situation. But still if he called for Hook all of the pirates would just doubt him, then Hook would have to tell them or he could face a mutiny. The only option he saw was stalling and waiting for Smee.

The boys were still staring at him when he came into awareness, it was deathly silent except for all of their heavy breathing, never had Peter felt so much fear radiating from the boys and never because of him.

"Boys..." Peter began, clearing his throat with a loud cough. "Where were you being kept?" He questioned adding a small smile.

The boys seemed to lighten up slightly and grins appeared on their faces.

"The stinkin' pirates but us in the brig and left us there, in the mornin' two of them were givin' us water." Curly explained before shooting the others a grin and continuing, "Idiots left the door open and we knocked em out cold, there still down there." Curly high fived Nibs before Nibs took over explaining.

"We snuck up and none of them noticed us! We hid in the barrels and they were too busy listening to codfish to notice us. When we got here the door was locked but we saw a key on a barrel by the door. It was easy!" Nibs held up the small key and tossed it up in the air to show him.

Smee must have left it there for when he came back so he woudn't have to hold everything or loose it. Smee can't be long now... he cant keep stalling forever. The boys are naïve and innocent but they would know if I stalled, but it's my only choice.

"Peter..." Nibs asked, " Ya froze again."

He blinked again and looked behind Nibs and Curly, the Twins were no longer frowning but smiling and looking around, it seemed the hadn't quite comprehended that they were in Captain Hook's quarters, at times like this he was glad that they were so trusting and green.

"Peter, why are you in Hook's room?" The Twins asked in unison.

He decided to answer truthfully, " Because Codfish wanted to keep an eye on me, can't trust me." He added a smirk before finishing " But codfish was stupid enough to leave me alone, was gonna' escape anyway." He slipped easily into his improper speech and the boys looked convinced.

The Twins began wandering past him to a bookcase to the side of Hooks' desk, the bookcase towered over them as they began looking at all of the titles, even though they couldn't read meanwhile Curly had also wandered away to look at himself in the mirror and Nibs still stood in the same place observing from a distance, seeing no harm he allowed them to continue if only to keep them occupied. Smee better be quick, they could only be distracted for so long.

As if on queue the door burst open revealing an aggravated Captain Hook. All of the boys gasped in shock and quickly scurried towards Peter, Nibs and Curly were holding daggers and pointed them towards Hook. The pirate was also shocked, his eyes were blown wide and staggered back dumbfounded, Peter stood stiff as a board in the middle of the boys circle staring at Hook only slightly startled by the bang of the door.

 **Hook**

The Lost Boys were stood in a protective circle around Peter, two held weapons while the rest were glaring angrily with fisted hands and bared teeth. Their likeness to animals when threatened was something he noted, they all had bared teeth like how wolves look when cornering their prey and Peter sat in their middle like the young pup that needed protection.

"On your knees, Pirate!" Nibs shouted glaring at Hook and waving his dagger closer with narrowed green eyes.

He looked to Peter once more and seeing him to be in the same boat as him and he could see the boy was relying on him to do something to take the boys away from him. The problem was... he had no idea what to do, doing as Nibs said was an option and knocking them all out and dumping them on land was appealing at the moment but dong it in front of Peter could make any trust he gained wash away, even though he didn't understand why he cared about Pan anyway.

Curly stepped forward and pointed the dagger closer to Hooks chest threateningly as if taunting him to move closer. Nibs followed his lead and also stepped forward with a pointed dagger where the others stood still in their places.

"Kneel, codfish... before a slice ya!" Curly hollered.

Before he could step closer and take the dagger which was held unstably by the Lost Boy he was greeted by Peter showing past the two boys an taking their daggers out of their hands.

"Boys, stop." Peter said calmly as he stood slightly away from all of them.

All of the boys and Hook stood looking confused at Peter. Peter stood breathing heavily with frustration, his fists were still clenched around the two daggers and he was staring at the boys.

"Peter" Nibs said nervously "Why did ya take our daggers?"

The boys nodded in unison in agreement while Hook still stood ignored. The door to the cabin had been closed and locked and bolted to avoid the boys running away.

Hook himself was quite interested as to what Peter would say, his act of being the same cunning and witty trickster had been holding well so far. The naïve children had fell for it and believed him to be their Peter but taking their daggers had set off all of their warning bells. Although this could be avoided and the repercussions may be bad the other ways could be worse.

"Because boys... I have something to tell you..." Peter began looking down at his feet, unable to look at the boys, "I've been talking with Hook and I decided on becoming a pirate."

The room was filled with silence. The jaws of The Lost Boys dropped as they stared with scrutinizing eyes. Hook too stood still in shock of the boys words. He wanted to be a pirate? Was it a ruse? A joke? Why would he want to be what he has been fighting for so long?

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter and are still reading, please favourite, follow and review! Reviews tell me people are still following so please tell me you are still here c'mon it takes 10 seconds!**

 **Anyway thank you as ever for following and I hope you're enjoying it, I have been figuring out where the story is gong and I have a rough idea for** **the next few chapters.**

 **Bye**

 **Lucy**

 **xxx**


	9. Chapter 9 - Beginnings: Part 1

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **JUST TO CLEAR UP SO THIS MAKES SENSE, BASICALLY WENDY, JOHN AND MICHAEL NEVER HAPPEND. FORGET ABOUT THEM.**

 **Also as for the past sign he is explaining this to the boys including what rape and torture mean, I can't put this in speech so its easier to see it in I guess present form. Also I thought since in some point's he wasn't born it would be easer to switch.**

 **Also, this will be in parts, I'm thinking four of five.**

* * *

 **Peter**

Never had he seen such resentment and anger reside in his boys. In all of the time he spent with them he had never seen them truly angry, true hate. But now he could see it, and the fact that it was directed at him made bile rise up from his stomach. Their gazes were hard and narrowed which perfectly displayed the fire of hate they held. Even though he was hurt... he understood, they just witnessed their best friend of ten years tell them he wanted to join the enemy. Even though he knew this reaction was bound to happen, he didn't think it would go to this extent.

Hook stood to the side of the boys with wide eyes. The pirate was as confused as the Lost Boys, he could see the turmoil of emotions in his eyes building up and he could feel the questions racing through his head. It was too late to go back now, he had to answer their questions now, no matter how much pain it brought up to answer and no matter how personal they were, he owed it to them to answer whatever they wanted to know.

Nibs was the first to open his mouth, even though he had expected him to shout about how he had betrayed him instead a small sad voice said the simple word, the question to the answer all of them desperately wanted "Why?"

Quietly Peter told them "Before I tell you... you should know that you won't be the same. You'll know about grown up things... and once you know... you can't go back, and I'm not going to hold back, you will know everything, you won't be the same. I need to know if you are ready."

"W-what do you mean grown up things Peter? How do you know?"

"What I mean boys, is if you agree then you won't be able to stay little forever... I already made my choice... but it was more of a mistake."

"Will we grow up?" Nibs asked

"That depends on you, Nibs. But if you don't want to... you need to close your ears and not listen to a word. If you do listen you'll know about my life before Neverland, before Tink and all of you." Peter said reluctantly, tears were pricking in his eyes and he was completely avoiding looking at Hook, he didn't want to see the mans face nor talk to him.

He watched the twins sit down on the ground facing each other and blocking each others ears.

The remaining boys looked between each other before hesitantly nodding to him, soon they would come to regret that decision and wish they had joined the twins for they had been smart and had not listened.

Swallowing back the guilt he took a chair out from the desk and sat down, the boys followed his lead and sat down on the carpet while Hook sat on the edge of his bed, with a sorrowful frown he took in a deep breath he began...

 **Past - Monday 19th September, 1818, English Channel**

It was raining heavily when the clock struck twelve. The cabin was lit with a dozen candles and painted a warm yellow glow on the wooden desk. A young girl of 20 sat writing at the small desk. He dainty hands moved fast as she wrote.

Her dark brown curls were hanging over her shoulder as stray curls framed her youthful face. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, royal and stood out against her pale skin, small freckles lay under her eyes and across her soft cheeks, she was beautiful.

Finishing her letter she dipped her quill once again into her ink pot and placing her signature at the bottom in beautiful cursive, _Olivia Green._

A knock on the door across the room brought her out of her haze, quickly she placed the letter into the desk drawer and using a small iron key to lock it before placing it back on her desk. Standing she slowly made her way to the door, she wore a frilly white nightgown with small blue ribbons. The bang of the door once again sounded out and slowly Olivia reached the doorknob and pulled. Behind the door stood a short aging woman, in her mid forties. The woman had beautiful blonde hair, turning to an ash grey, her kind blue eyes crinkled as she smiled and walked passed Olivia into the middle of the room. She too had a nightgown on similar to Olivia's.

"Mother, what are you doing up so late?" Olivia asked in a quiet whisper.

The woman only smiled and replied, " I could say the same for you! Anyway, it's six days until you meet your new husband, I just want to know how you feel, without your father breathing down your neck."

Letting out a sigh Olivia told her everything she had been writing in her diary, her elation of being married and having children of her won but her concern and worry for not knowing who he was. Her mother only smiled and nodded in agreement as she voiced her concerns, She and her mother, Mary, had been close all her life, she would always confide and divulge in her as well as have fun. Her father however was strict, he did act like a father but cared greatly about social status and the law, always dragging her mother to parties held by people of higher status and bragging about his money like a true nobleman, so when one of the richest families in Paris asked for his daughters hand he had no problem in handing it over. That was the reason she sat here now, voicing her worries to her mother, she was betrothed to Oliver Ambrose, a twenty one year old who she had never met.

It ended up thirty minutes later when she calmed down, tears were now streaming down her cheeks and her mother was rubbing her back soothingly, everything was calm until BANG! The sound of cannon fire destroyed the peaceful silence making the room rock slightly. The sound of boots hitting the deck echoed throughout the rooms as both Olivia and Mary stayed curled up on the bed in the centre of the room. The room was windowless so they couldn't see anything, they were caged in and blind, a vulnerable position.

The sound of wood breaking made both women flinch in distress, they were under attack. The sound of the cannons being shot rung in their ears and the ship continued to rock, the rain was still beating hard and the crash of the waves breaking onto the boat only made it more terrifying.

The sound of boots stomping along the corridor made her blood run cold, they were coming. Mary only held Olivia closer trying to comfort her.

Gunshots rung out and the sound of clashing metal only became more apparent. The sound of footsteps only got louder and they knew someone was close. The footsteps stopped right outside the door, they were both breathing heavily and covering their mouths from screaming.

The door was suddenly slammed against the wall by the intruder, Olivia couldn't help but scream as Mary pleaded for him to let them go.

There stood in front of them was a middle aged man dressed in a dark brown coat with weapons dripping from his black trousers and belt. His white undershirt was stained with blood as well as his face. He had dark brown eyes, almost black which only made him look more threatening, he had light blonde curls dripping in red too along with drops staining one half of his face and lips. He grinned maliciously at them and chuckled as he advanced on them.

Mary only grew louder and started pleading, telling them they had money in return for letting Olivia free, Olivia only sat behind her mother curled up in a ball.

The woman's cries and pleas only made the smirk fade into a light lipped frown, it obviously annoyed him. He staked over to Mary ripping her away from Olivia and dragging her onto the floor by his boots, he kicked her in the ribs three time brutally before pulling her up by her hair and forcing her to her knees at his side. His attention turned to Olivia who had gotten off of the bed and moved further into the corner, the smell of her fear only drove him on.

"Come here little girl, I wont hurt her if you come here." He taunted, bringing up his hand covered in blood and smiling wickedly.

Olivia only cowered more into the corner in response. The man frowned once more before kicking Mary in the face and stalking and grabbing her by the arm, Olivia tried to punch him but he only tightened his already painful grip. He pulled up Mary who still lay on the floor clutching her face in he hands and forcing them through the door and up onto the main deck.

The rain beat down harshly as the sight of pirates of sailors fighting sprung onto them, dead bodies were scattered around the deck with blood joining the water on the deck. He marched them past the fight and over to the side of the ship, there at the bottom was a boat with pirates sitting with bags of money and Mary's beautiful silver necklace's dangling onto their shirts.

A certain body beside Olivia instantly captured her attention. There lay her father with a stab wound through his chest and surrounded in her own blood, her scream pierced everyone's ears as she tried desperately to reach for him. The man holding her arm only growled at her and shouted for her to shut up before forcing her down the ladder after Mary onto the boat at the bottom. He quickly followed them down and forced them onto a seat on the boat. The fight continued to rage on as she sat there in the boat with her mother and a group of pirates, she tightly shut her eyes trying to stop the flow of tears. A pain blossomed on her head and ringing entered her ears before she slumped forward and unconsciousness consumed her.

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **I'm still here ladies and gents, just deciding where to put what.**

 **Just in case you don't understand Peter is explaining his past outside of Neverland so the years he had in the real world. The months he was lost will be later, anyway I don't think he would be ready to talk about those memories yet... all will be revealed and later this will make sense, I promise! Hang in there I will be back.**

 **Thank you to anyone who favourites likes and reviews, please do and share your theories of what you think is going to happen, this story had a way to go yet and a lot more to be revealed so stick by me and see it to the end, by then you can see how close you were.**

 **Pease review I always love seeing that people are here and reading as well as the fact of I like to hear what you think, I hope my writing has improved so please tell me if it is or if it's worse.**

 **Again thank you!**

 **Bye!**

 **Lucy**

 **xxx**


	10. Chapter 10 - Adolescence

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Peter**

The boys only stared with confusion blurring in their narrowed eyes. They all sat bewildered on the floor huddled together, the twins however, were still sitting with their hands over each others ears laughing at each other.

Warily Nibs asked in his confusion, "Peter... how does this have anything to do with you? I thought you were telling us what happened before Neverland, and the time you left us..." He trailed off, throwing a glance to Hook, who looked just as bewildered as the boys yet staring intently at the window behind him in a daze.

"Because this is part of my story, I may not have been there but... I was in a way..." Peter trailed off.

"How do you know about these people Peter, who are they?" Curly butts in loudly.

Peter only sighs and looks at their sceptical faces, Hook had also turned his attention to Peter, obviously done with staring at the window.

Peter only sighed and stared down at his legs which dangles off of the chair and only slightly reached the floor, he slouched forward and put his head in his hands. It was too early, the boys were too innocent and immature to know about this yet, they had the brains of a young child. None of them could read or write, their vocabulary was limited and their speech was far from correct. Their brains did not need corrupting now, at one point he decide he would explain the rest to them, but not now... he would not ruin their childhood, even if it had lasted over a decade. They were children, too young to know what he now did.

Tink would be disappointed to hear him speak of himself like an outsider, like he was different from them. But she was not here, nor would she be coming back any time soon. He had only recently come to terms of the fact of not being like The Lost Boy's, never again would he be able to experience their childishness for himself. His heart ached for the release of these feelings, for the weight to be lifted from his shoulders and allow him to relax, to be carefree... to be a child again.

"Peter... Peter... Peter!" Nibs shouts.

Peter blinks and clears his eyes, Nibs sits in front of him with a worried expression and concerned eyes.

"Boys... I know I started to tell you but... I can't. Even though yo want to know... I can't tell you. I don't want to ruin your childhood." Peter admits.

"B-but Peter! You were gong to tell us, you cant back out now!" Curly explained.

He raised his hands and signalled to the twins that they could put their hands down and beckoned them forward. They nervously rushed past Hook who still sat in his place on the bed observing the boys interacting, he seemed interested in their conversation. He only spared him a glance but could see that his chin was resting in his hand and his eyes were focused on them, flicking to each of the boys every time the other spoke.

"I know I said I would..." Peter began, "But I can't, not now that I know the consequences of telling you. It's unfair for me to poison your minds, you aren't ready."

By the look in Peter's eyes they could see that arguing would be fruitless. He always wore that look whenever they suggested something stupid or argued back. Peter was stubborn and they knew whatever it was it was not for them to meddle in ; they would know when Peter wanted so they would just have to wait.

The boy's had been relatively unaware of Hook throughout this, none of them had noticed when he rose from the bed and unlocked the door and left. Peter did however, he knew the boy's weren't the most observant bunch so it could be easy to sneak past them. But, when they felt the floorboards shift sending them stumbling into the bedpost they did notice.

"Peter, Hook's gone!" Billy exclaimed, waving his arms in the air and almost hitting Curly in the face.

They all rushed to the window and looked out, except Peter who slowly walked and stood by the window looking out while the boy's shouted profanities and ran back and forth from the window to the door and trying the knob to find it locked. They were all panicking except Peter who stood calmly by the window gazing at the sea which rippled around the boat.

While the other boy's rushed around trying to find a key Nibs became blissfully aware of Peter's lack of effort in helping.

While the others rushed around Nibs could feel his anger build at Peter, his annoyance had only increased throughout the last hour they had been here. It became obvious to him now... how could he had not seen it! The big words, the pirate thing, the seriousness, of course! Peter was acting like a grown up...

Deciding to test his theory he grabbed Peter's arm and forcefully turned him round to face him. When he saw Peter's face he was confused as to why he was smiling. So he did the only thing he could do, he asked...

"Peter, are you a grown up?" Nib's asked raising one eyebrow yet narrowing his eyes at the same time.

"No, nibs. I am not a grown up, but I will be." Peter answered honestly.

Nibs was not at all surprised by this, he knew. But, he also knew what it meant. Peter was growing up... and he would leave them.

"Why do ya wanna be a grown up so bad?"

"I don't Nibs. But I don't have a choice anymore. Fate has chosen and now after a twenty six year childhood it is coming to an end. It wasn't my choice to decide it, fate did for me ; it has decided to have me grow up. Even Neverland can't stop it, only delay it. Even if I could I wouldn't stay a child any longer. As much as you want me to, I can't... I can never go back now. I don't belong with you kids, but I don't belong with Hook and the adults. I'm like Billy, I'm not an adult yet ut an adolescent... or a teenager if you want. I'm sorry Nibs..." Peter trailed off.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **another twist! This story is starting to get a lot more complex isn't it! It actually has a plot! For everyone who thought I wold continue the past well I'm switching it up! More twists and turns to go guys and girls! We will get to find out Peter's past but not right now...**

 **Please tell me your thoughts and theories, I would love to hear them to know people are still here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

* * *

 **Ghostkid33 -**

 **Hi, you are definitely on to something and I hope to hear more of your theory, you are actually giving me more ideas for this story, both tiny details and giant chunks. I hope to hear from you again! Thank you!**

* * *

 **Bye,**

 **Lucy**

 **xxx**


	11. Chapter 11 - Leaving

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Hook**

The wind beat him resiliently with frigid cold air - like a whip striking his body at every wave. He stood on the top deck of The Jolly Roger at the wheel. The rest of his crew were working vigorously at preparing the ship for weighing anchor. They worked without staring their captain in the face, sensing his foul mood and knowing full well not to press him without expecting a beating in return.

It had been an hour since he had left his quarters. He could no longer hear the heated argument which had erupted when he left, no longer could he hear the tumble of books and the sound of bear feet against wood. Even though he was curious to know more about the argument between Nibs and Peter he knew it was not his business and he should leave it. When it did break out and the shouting started all of his crew had turned their heads in the direction of his quarters and had merely stood there staring at the locked door, then directed their gazes to him but his irritated glare had quickly made their curiousness fade and be replaced by the imposing fear of their captain.

Smee had since woken from his unconscious slumber - after getting hit in the head by a broken bottle neck he had bee sent sprawling onto the floor out cold like the other two pirates guarding the boys. He stood by his captains side with a bandage on his arm and a large gash on his head looking up at his captain. He knew it was only a matter of time before they reached mermaid lagoon ; he could see the internal war in his captain, he would have to be the one to face both The Lost Boys and the crew.

The overhang of stone hovered over the port bow, it had overhanging vines which dripped onto the side of the ship, dangling helplessly and clinging to the side of the wood. Hook turned the wheel two points and curved slightly into the bay, moving to avoid the jagged and shallow rocks that scraped at the wood. He watched his crew lift the anchor over their heads and throw it over the side, hearing the chains rattling on the way down. Now for the hard part.

The sound of a bolt shifting gained everyone's attention as they stared at the door. Hook entered attentively ; locking the door by a bolt resting at the top of the door, cautiously he approached the group of wild boys who sat on the floor on the left side of the bed, Peter sat on the right on his piano bench mindlessly scanning his music sheet that sat perched on the top.

Clearing his throat he told them "We are in Mermaid Lagoon, we will be dropping you off here so follow me."

"You could be luring us out to murder us!" Curly cried.

"Or worse! Turn us into pirates like you did Peter!" Nibs growled.

Peter's eyes hit Nibs with a hardened gaze, challenging him to say more. The others looked away and winced at their friends, obviously this had never happened before, never had they seen their friends, the oldest, argue and fall out. It was obvious they were afraid as well as confused. It was best to get rid of them, that way he could figure out what happen to Peter and why he was behaving like he was. Maybe then he could figure out why he wanted to protect him.

Reaching out Hook grabbed Curly's wrist and pulled him forward and wrenching him away from the group while Peter remained still but observed protectively at Curly. Nibs seemed to bee debating whether to run after Curly or not while the Twins were hugging each other and hiding behind Nibs' taller shadow.

"Wait Hook." Peter called, rising up from his seat,

"I'll take them back, it's too dangerous for them to go alone, the Indians were particularly vicious the last time I came into contact with them, after the incident with Tiger Lilly not much trust could be give to either of our sides, even with her return. If they go alone then he Indians will see them as targets and will kill them."

"Yes, take them back and make sure they are safe, return back after, we still have things to discuss." Hook responded, he released Curly's wrist and threw a scabbard which had been dangling from his belt towards peter then pulled the bolt at the top of the door and walking out, closing it behind him.

 **Peter**

Peter attached the holster to his own belt and straightened his suspenders before looking towards the boys. The Twins ran up to him and grabbed one hand each, Nibs looked like he would interfere but seemed to be holding back whereas Curly stood holding his sore wrist.

"Come on, we leave now considering it will take a while." Peter told them, he pulled the Twins towards the door and let go of the twin on the left to open the door before taking his hand once more and striding out onto the deck. Nibs and Curly followed wordlessly.

The pirates on deck all stopped what they were doing and stared when Peter and the other boys emerged onto deck. Peter had assumed that much and without a word strode past all of the pirates with his head held high over to Mr Smee, Billy and two other pirates who held up ropes used to lower the boat which they would be getting in.

Peter watched Curly climb into the boat followed by Nibs who stayed standing while he received one of the twins from Peters arms, when Peter gave him the second twin their hands accidentally brushed and their eyes met, Nibs glared bitterly before wrenching the young boy from Peter's arms and placing him on the seat next to himself.

Peter stared up at Hook who stood on the top deck observing, he offered a gentle smile to the man and held up his hand in salute before bringing it down and using it to clamber into the boat. He looked to Billy who gave him a grin and then to Smee who gave him a soft smile and reached over to pat him lightly on the shoulder.

"Be careful laddie, don't want the Indians getting ya, ill be waitin' here with a bowl o soup when ya come back."

Smee retracted his hand and waved before backing up next to Billy and grabbing the end of the rope to help in lowering the boat.

* * *

 **Hi!,**

 **please favourite, follow and review. I plan to add more later this week so look out, anyway my school breaks up on Thursday for a week off, knd of been stressful with having to pick my GCSE's (what to study).**

 **See you later,**

 **Lucy**

 **xxx**


	12. Chapter 12 - Attack

**Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Peter**

The once frigid cold had dissolved into a pleasant mild temperature when their boat knocked against the rocks which surrounded Mermaid Lagoon. Without a word exchanged Peter held onto the rock with both hands and along with the rope hoist himself up onto the slippery rock. The rope pulled at his chest and he winced slightly at the pressure on his wounds, he ignored it however and carried of crawling forward over the moss covered rocks. One jagged rock stood upright above the rest and he efficiently raided it over his head and brought the loop to rest at the bottom.

"Come on, boys, no point in waisting time." Curly addressed the Twins who were yet to get out of the boat.

"There is no time to waste here." Nibs replied gruffly and heft one of the twins to Curly who frowned at his friends harsh tone.

Peter only looked on from his place by the rope, Nibs seemed to be getting more bitter towards him and the boys, his anger could be seen clearly in his eyes and by the way he walked and talked, but it was how deep that fury and resentment had rooted itself. How deep do the roots go? How strong is the growing sapling?

The tension was thick in the air and everyone could feel it. However, Peter brushed past it, he pushed away his guilt for complicating his friend's happy lives ; his sadness, his dismay as well as his heart and continued to press on.

Peter walked away from the boys and headed towards a tree secluded from the ones at the forest edge and began tugging at one of the thinner lower branches. He tugged until one snapped off and cracked it in the air in fluid motions, the wind rushed and whistled as it was brought down once again to crack against the air.

"We should set off this way, it won't take as long and that way we wont have to go through the field. Come on Peter..." Curly said and began to push aside leaves and bushed which blocked his path, the rest of the boys followed behind.

The nimble stick came in handy for the group of boys as they trekked through the overgrown forest. Trees cast shadows on the vibrant flowers and bushes which surrounded them, small birds sat on he branches on the side of the path and chirped at them every so often, Flowers clung to their bare feet as they passed and the rays of sun which passed through the thick sheets of foliage cast spotlights on the vegetation. Yes, Neverland was quite a sight to behold and one that few ever do, then again even the prettiest flowers can hold fatal secrets ; Neverland was no exception.

"We are bordering the Indians now, stay close and try to be quiet." Peter told them.

The boys nodded their heads absent mended at his request and continued to follow him through the woods.

The sound of rustling leaves and a twig snap made Peter instantly freeze in his tracks. He knew for a fact it was not one of the boys, the path was not so narrow to have them brushing their arms onto the leaves and the path may be littered with roots but their body weight was not enough for them to crack under their weight, not even Nibs who was larger and weighed more than them. It was the Indians.

Nibs and Curly had stopped along with Peter and had not said a word, nor had the Twins. They had seen that look in his eyes before and they knew to stay silent and stay close.

The Indians would have obviously tracked them down through the woods and of course they knew that they had been on Hook's ship, they did shoot Hook with an arrow so that must mean they had kept an eye on the pirates whereabouts so it was almost certain they had been watching, waiting and planning their attack.

Just as he thought the rustling increased and two Indians emerged from a bush to the right holding wooden bows with stone tipped arrows, their weapons were drawn and aimed at them.

They stood together pointing their weapons threateningly, their bare chests' on display showing the warm yellows, reds and orange marks which decorated them - life, prosper, victory, strength, luck - they wore necklaces made of teeth around their necks and many feathers laced their long dark hair, they were warriors.

More rustling echoed through their heads and they found themselves surrounded by more Indians, they were ensnared in their trap.

"What business do you have with us, why do you come to us here?" Peter asked with his head held high.

"Chief want's to see you... come." One of the original two worriers spoke up, he retracted his bow and placed it over his shoulder and raised a hand to the other Indians, they all stood down.

"I'm afraid I have business to attend to," Peter began, "I will meet with the chief as soon as I can but unfortunately more pressing matters hold my attention."

"You speak like white man. Old, you do not sound like child." The man spoke, "You are not child, island is not happy."

The boys frowned at that and gasped when the Indians once again drew their weapons, Pointing them directly at Peter. However, unlike them Peter did not flinch, he did not gasp or even blink. He stood, unmoving in a circle of weapons and was calm.

"Yes, I may not be the child I was coming to this island but, I am not the white men you fight." And with that he threw a hidden knife at the tree to the left causing a gap to open in the circle to allow him to grab the twins and run, using their shock to his advantage. He took off running with the twins being pulled b his arms and Nibs and Curly following close behind. They ran with the Indians following close behind...

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **and we are back on land now with the Indians playing a part in the story. Look out for more later, I'll be back I'm far from done with this story and please favourite, follow and review. I love hearing the people who are following this story so as much as you want to just click off please take the time to talk to me!**

 **Bye,**

 **Lucy**

 **xxx**


	13. Chapter 13 - Thorns

**Chapter 13**

* * *

 **Hook**

Clearing his throat, he raised his hook into the air to land a strike on the wooden railing of the top deck. The bellows of the tipsy men lessened considerably before it became completely silent. The crack of the wood brought everyone's attentions directed to him in an instant, they looked at him expectantly and slightly annoyed that their fun had been interrupted, but, Hook continued to stare down at his crew before he opened his mouth.

"I must tell you… I am happy that you have stayed so loyal through the recent events…" He trailed off.

The crew were looking between each other with confused expressions, that is, except Billy and Smee.

"As you all know by now Peter Pan, our enemy, has been residing on our ship." The whispering increased, "But as confused and angry as you are I must explain what is happening… you see I have formed a truce with Pan."

Clangs of cups and the slosh of rum hitting the deck sounded out. Every curse word under the sun was being shouted out all at once and all of it was directed at him.

"Calm down now!" His metal hook once again connected with the wooden rail, "I understand you are angry! Enraged! But you must listen, there is something you will desire more than his life! Gold, jewels, riches, money all for us!" The angry shouts instantly ceased, they once again looked up to him with grins at the promise of riches. The best way to a pirate's heart.

Big Tom, one of his more trusted crew members, pushed through the cheering crowd and climbed the steps leading to the deck which he stood on.

Big Tom was a large man, he had dark brown hair and tender brown eyes which were too gentle for a malicious pirate. He was tall at six foot and had a large, muscular build, yet he was one of the kinder and more responsible crew members which helped when everyone got into the liquor supplies and ultimately resulted in everyone passed out on the deck. He had been loyal to him for almost thirty-seven years and had never betrayed his trust yet, for a pirate, he was very dependable.

"Captain, I answer for all of us… how can you promise such a thing. Never have we found any riches in Neverland, why now?" He asked curiously.

Hook smirked at Tom's confused expression.

 **Peter**

The shadows of the trees flew past them as they hurdled through the forest. The Indians still pursued them although they had fallen far behind as they headed towards Hangman's Tree.

Although the Indian's most likely knew they were heading for their tree they would only follow for so long, see, they feared the faeries that hung around Hangman's Tree. They were instructed to never bother the faeries for they held a lot of power and were sacred ; since they lived close to Peter's hideout the had a limit time to catch him before he was lost.

Some of his stitches had come undone by now, the constant pressure applied sent spikes of pain throughout his body. His muscles ached and begged for him to stop but he kept running, he could feel the blood trickle down his leg and he could feel the weight he dragged along with him. The sound of rustling bushes and bare feet hitting dirt gained his attention, the lack of heavy slippers which the Indians wore told him they were far behind. His own feet were bruised and cut to ribbons from the unwelcoming earth. It hurt like hell.

The red roses - not 30 yards away - brought his attention. It was the boundary, the boarder of their territory. Not long now, it was a quick sprint away and the Indians were still far behind, his mind jumped and he ploughed on further in preparation to get through the acute thorns.

"Peter slow down! Stop!" Nibs panted as he watched from afar.

Peter ignored Nibs' warning and continued to sprint towards the bush, when he was within a good distance he pulled his right wrist back and carelessly yet cautiously flung the twin on the right so he landed on his back and pulling the other twin up to his chest only to leap over and clear the bushes.

He placed both twins on the ground and doubled over, putting his hands on his knees and breathing in and out heavily. He could feel the heat of his blood staining the shirt and blood seeping down his legs from where he had caught them on the other bushes. His feet ached still and were surely leaving bloody footprints behind him but he didn't want to think about it.

Instead he watched the other two boys leap over the wall of bushes and collapse into the grass next to him, panting.

Instead, he thought about the twins he had recently been pulling along, the both had no names, no identities and no individuality. he should remember that, he would ask them later, it was unfair for them to forever respond to twins.

Instead he picked himself up and started walking, pushing past the pain and the yells for him to stop and wait, he ignored it all and kept walking. The sooner they got to safety the better because the Indians would catch up soon and gladly take a shot at them. It wasn't safe here, they needed to keep moving.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **it's me again with another chapter! I am planning to write again later so be on the lookout because i know this doesn't really explain much but READ BETWEEN THE LINES.**

* * *

 **Please suggest names for the twins because i don't like constantly calling them twins and i want them to have some individuality!**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please favourite, review and follow! I hope to be hearing from you soon!**

 **Bye**

 **Lucy**

 **xxx**


End file.
